Irrésistible
by Darkklinne
Summary: Bella est en fuite. Elle est partie de Forks pour préserver de ses instincts de vampire celui qu’elle aime plus que tout ! - Attention Spoiler : Se passe APRÈS “Révélation “.


**Avant propos :** Cet OS, je l'ai écrit il y a quelques temps sous l'impulsion du moment. Je me souviens qu'il avait été fort frustrant pour moi d'écrire le second chapitre de " **Désir d'un Soir, Désir d'Edward** " sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de mes idées mais je tenais à préserver " **Révélation** " ainsi que l'état des personnages.

Maintenant que "**Révélation**" est enfin sorti à la porté de toutes ( tous ?) je me lâche. Vous êtes prévenues mais l'OS qui suit est en toute logique interdit au moins de 18 ans. Désolée mais c'est comme ça :D

**Titre :** Irrésistible

**Pairing :** Edward/ Bella

**Rating :** M

**Bêta reader :** Ma **Lilou Black** d'amour ! Que ne ferais-je pas sans elle, nous formons un véritable duo de choc !

**Disclaimer :** Il parait évident qu'**Edward** et **Bella** appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer **:)

**Résumé :** _Bella est en fuite. elle est partie de Forks pour préserver de ses instincts celui qu'elle aime plus que tout ! - Attention **Spoiler **: Se passe APRÈS "Révélation "._

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Irrésistible**

Il était tard, la nuit avait fait fuir le soleil et l'obscurité régnait en maîtresse absolue sur les ruelles étroites de la grande ville.

Une rue sombre de Los Angeles… J'ignorais où j'allais mais je savais que je devais y aller. Il fallait que fuie, que je le fuie . Il le fallait pour nous, et surtout pour lui.

***

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'était arrivé à ce moment là. De simple petits changements s'étaient produits, si anodins que je n'y avais guère prêté attention, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, je m'étais bien aperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi.

Depuis deux semaines que j'avais quitté Forks, je n'avais pas senti une seule fois sa présence. Pourtant je savais qu'il me cherchait…désespérément. Mais j'avais peur, terriblement peur de lui faire du mal.

Une partie de moi souhaitait ardemment qu'il me retrouve, qu'il me garde prisonnière de son adoration éternelle.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la nuit.

Instinctivement, je me mis sur mes gardes. Un chat passa devant moi, gracieux, royal félin, mais la prudence et la peur se lisaient dans son regard. Mon angoisse mêlée de détermination devait l'effrayer. Il ne fallait pas s'en étonner. Je devais fuir pour le protéger. C'était mon but ultime.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, je repris ma course folle à une allure encore plus rapide et bientôt, mes incroyables bonds me projetèrent à l'orée d'une forêt riche et luxuriante. Je songeai alors avec un affolement croissant que je ne m'étais toujours pas nourrie. Ma gorge se mit à me brûler comme jamais et je priai le ciel pour qu'un humain ne se trouve pas sur mon chemin. Compte tenu de ma faim, je serais capable de le tuer sans le moindre scrupule.

Essayant de traquer une proie, je fis le vide dans ma tête, fermai les yeux et humai l'air ambiant. C'est alors que je sentis une douce fragrance fort appétissante. Je la suivis et mes pas me dirigèrent vers un puma tapi dans l'ombre. Me passant la langue sur les lèvres, je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus lorsque quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet et me fit perdre connaissance. Moi qui me croyais invincible, j'avais eu tort… ce fut ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

***

Quelqu'un me caressait la joue. C'était agréable. Je me sentais bien, malgré un côté de ma tête qui…

Je me relevai d'un bond, prête à me défendre lorsque je me souvins que j'avais été assommée. À la vue de mon agresseur, mon souffle se fit plus assourdissant. Aurais-je encore eu un cœur, il aurait battu la chamade.

Il était là, il m'avait retrouvée. Étrangement, cela me soulageait. Je l'examinai : ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la peine et une autre émotion que je n'aurais su définir. Mon amour pour lui se mua en une rage irraisonnée qui me fit oublier totalement ma faim.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie, Edward ?! Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ?! », lui crachai-je à la figure. Son impassibilité m'irritait.

D'un bond, je fus sur lui et je le frappai de toutes mes forces. Surpris par la gifle, il n'eut pas le temps de parer mon attaque. Il s'écrasa contre un arbre qui s'ébranla jusqu'à la dernière pointe de ses feuilles.

« Ah Bella, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? » murmura t-il tristement tout en se relevant.

Je n'aimais pas le voir triste, surtout par ma faute. Je détestais ça, mais il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi je le fuyais.

« Arrête, Edward, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partie ! Je suis DANGEREUSE pour toi ! »

Ca me faisait tellement mal de lui dire ça. Moi ! Quelle ironie, alors que plusieurs mois auparavant, c'était lui qui m'avait quittée pour exactement les mêmes raisons…

Je fus secouée d'un petit rire en me souvenant qu'il y a encore quelque temps, il aurait eu les mêmes paroles… et je ne l'aurais pas cru.

« Dangereuse ? » Ses yeux me vrillaient, son regard brun amusé et détendu comme si mes paroles l'avaient rassuré.

Ce n'était pas le but escompté, pas du tout, même !

J'insistai pour lui prouver que j'avais raison, mais ce que je lui dis me plongea dans des abîmes de souffrance :

« Oui, tu m'as très bien comprise… La dernière fois… j'ai failli te tuer. »

Ce mot honni m'avait brûlé les lèvres quand je le prononçai, mais c'était la vérité. J'avais bel et bien failli le tuer. Une vague de honte me submergea à la simple évocation de ce souvenir. Relevant la tête, je le vis essayer de se contenir. Je le savais, il était tout aussi choqué que moi. Comment pourrais-je l'en blâmer ?

« Be…Bella … » bégaya t-il avant…

D'éclater de rire !

J'étais perdue et furieuse qu'il ose se moquer de moi.

« Mais enfin Bella, quand as-tu essayé de me tuer ? »

« Tu le sais très bien QUAND ! », hurlais-je, dépitée par son air railleur.

Contre toute attente, son rire explosa comme des coups de canons dans l'air. Aussi vite que l'éclair, il fut sur moi et emprisonna avec force mes deux bras. J'aurai pu lui échapper, mais un certain sentiment, une émotion toute autre que la haine ou la rage, s'insinua en moi : le désir.

« On ne meurt en pas en faisant l'amour, Bella »

Son souffle contre mon visage me fit l'effet d'une drogue. J'avais envie de me fondre en lui par n'importe quel moyen. C'en était si fort que ça me faisait mal.

Je gémis.

« Bella, tu m'entends, continua mon amant, implacable, tu ne me tueras pas parce que tu me fais du mal, c'est dans notre nature d'être forts. Comme il est dans notre nature de nous aimer violemment. Ça n'a rien d'anormal ! » persista t-il .

« Non », fis-je en secouant la tête, plus pour moi que pour lui… j'avais peur de céder à la tentation de l'instant, mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne avec une telle force que je remerciai le ciel de ne plus être mortelle.

Alors que sa langue douce et exigeante engageait une longue et sensuelle bataille avec la mienne, une partie de moi refusait de céder à mes instincts primitifs. Mes instincts de vampire. Comme s'il avait compris, il lâcha un de mes bras pour déchirer légèrement le haut de mon pantalon. Il insinua sa main sous ma culotte pour titiller mon clitoris. Une vague électrique me submergea et déconnecta partiellement la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau.

Je me pressai alors contre lui en gémissant, incapable de me retenir. Mes mains dégagées de leurs entraves se plaquèrent sur sa tête, tirant sur ses cheveux. J'avais envie de plus. Ce n'était pas sa main que je voulais. C'était lui.

Dans un grognement, je le repoussai férocement (il me laissa faire devinant ce que j'avais en tête) et je le débarrassai des remparts à mon bonheur, autrement appelés « vêtements » avant de faire de même avec les miens. Il n'était pas questions d'abîmer davantage nos habits…

Nous étions enfin nus.

Plissant les yeux, j'admirai une fois encore sa plastique parfaite. Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder. Il était beau à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel Dieu ou star de cinéma. Ce que j'étais stupide… J'avais été à un cheveu de me séparer de lui, alors qu'il était à moi et que je pouvais obtenir de lui ce que je voulais. Ce qu'il était dangereux pour moi de posséder lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Me forçant à avancer doucement, je fis durer le plaisir de l'attente avant de me jeter enfin dans ses bras. Le contact de nos peaux me fit l'effet d'un nouvel aphrodisiaque et je frottai sans vergogne le bout de mes seins contre son torse glabre. C'était si bon. Je l'entendis gémir à son tour et, sans me demander mon avis, il me jeta par terre sans douceur et força mes jambes à s'ouvrir avant d'enfoncer sa tête entre mes cuisses qu'il venait d'écarter.

Me cramponnant aux herbes folles, je le laissa chercher de sa langue l'antre de mes plaisirs. Il savait exactement où et comment me faire du bien. Je sentais le muscle humide partout en moi, c'était grisant mais… insuffisant. Plus il me léchait et plus j'avais envie de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Délaissant l'herbe et la terre au sol, je le tirai rudement par les cheveux pour attirer son visage vers le mien. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent tandis que nos bassins se frottaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Je voulais qu'il comble le vide, je le voulais en moi. J'ouvris largement les cuisses et tentai tant bien que mal de le positionner à l'entrée de mon vagin. Il me résistait.

« Pourquoi, Edward ? »

« Chut » susurra t-il sa voix déformée par la passion…

Refusant de l'écouter, excitée à l'idée de ne pas lui obéir, j'insistai.

En guise de réponse il me donna une claque violente sur la cuisse.

Surprise et légèrement furieuse, je griffai une de ses fesses avec hargne. Sa réaction fut de me tourner brutalement sur le ventre avant de remonter mes hanches vers lui… à la sauvage… comme les chiens. Je me mordis les lèvres attendant qu'il me pénètre, mais rien ne venait. Je voulus me retourner mais il me plaqua la tête contre l'herbe humide.

Qu'attendait t-il, exactement ? Que je meure de désir ? Il écarta enfin mes fesses et je senti le bout de sa verge presser l'entrée de mon sexe inondé de désir. Je remuai légèrement pour qu'il me remplisse et j'eus droit à une nouvelle claque avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en moi, d'un seul coup. Je hurlai ma félicité et, tandis qu'il allait et venait en moi avec force, il prit aussi possession de mon clitoris qu'il pinça entre ses doigts. En quelques coups de butoir, je sentis les prémisses de l'orgasme monter du fond de mon corps, me léchant de ses flammes salvatrices. L'incendie me ravagea rapidement, mon corps se cambra et bientôt, chaque va et vient du sexe brûlant d'Edward en moi m'arracha des cris perçants. Mon amant ne fut pas long à me rejoindre, et il me mordit violemment le cou en jouissant. Je crus mourir de plaisir… et je compris…

La violence, cette envie de fusion faisait partie des rites amoureux des vampires. Je n'avais pas à en avoir peur, bien au contraire… Je devais assumer mes sentiments, mes désirs et mes instincts.

Lorsque tout fut fini et que nos corps furent apaisés, il me prit tendrement entre ses bras.

« Je te remercie, Edward, mais j'avais si peur de te faire du mal » commençai-je, presque honteuse.

« Tu sais, Bella, me dit-il, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais nous connaissons aux moins deux vampires pires que nous. Eux, ils cassent des maisons entières lorsqu'ils s'aiment.

Je fus prise d'un fou rire sans fin à l'évocation de Rosalie et d'Emmett… je les avais oubliés ces deux là !

« J'avais peur, Edward », me justifiai-je.

« Mon amour, tu es la femme la plus exquise que je connaisse. » me souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Un sourire coquin s'afficha sur mes lèvres.

Oh oui, très coquin, et dans un souffle, je le pris dans ma bouche pour l'aimer à ma façon.

« Oh ma divine Bella… gémit-il. Tu finiras par me tuer … »

Nouveau gémissement.

« De plaisir ! »

**FIN**


End file.
